Take me as I am
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: The story of a girl that has her wounds re-burned after coming to La Push, luckily Seth doesn't just heal his own wounds. A song fic. Take me as I am- Mary J. Blige


I'm just trowing in this song flic cause I had an idea and I TOTALLY feel in love with the song. I based the character, Melanie, after myself (please don't think I'm conseded) because the song applies to my life SO well! Although my parents are still together so some stuff I did change and exageriate so don't judge me! ENJOY!

**Song: Take me as I am**

**Artist: Mry J. Blige**

Italics- song lyrics Bold- story line

_She's been down and out  
She's been wrote about  
She's been talked about, constantly_

Melanie walked through the halls like a ghost. Her father was english and left her Quilete mother alone as a single mother. Melanie was left as a mutt with no social status and was barely there, except to those who made there goal to make her life a living hell.

_  
She's been up and down  
She's been pushed around  
But they held her down, NYC_

Her mother moved her there from the cool streets of New York and tried to connect with her indian roots. In New York she had friends and she knew no one who was not mixed with atleast two different ethnicities. She felt home but, here she was the only one who was a mutt. And she felt as if she were floating here, being pulled and pushed by nothing.

_  
She has no regrets  
She accepts the past  
All these things they  
helped make to make she_

She was concealed her heart, the fear of having it broken like when her father left and she cryed. She vowed to never cry in front of anyone so she never really got to close to to many people. She had friends in New York but for some reason the pain hurt worse… except when looking at him.

_  
She's been lost and found  
And she's still around  
There's a reason for everything_

His name was Seth. He was the only one who smiled at her. He had gorgeous eyes… a dark brown so deep they seemed endless. His charcoal hair was so tempting to just run your fingers trough. And of course when one girl in her chemistry class attempted to light her hair on fire she was switched to his class… and sat next to him… and of course she was no good as chemical cordinating so he had to help her and one day her fingers slipped and his hands wrapped warmly around hers and he smiled.__

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.

At lunch she sat next to him to descuss the new chemistry assignment when a cheerleader and her friends sat near by and gossiped and one of the things they said …was about Melanie's dad and her mother was living off of a hairstylists paycheck. Melanie bit her lip and held her composure but of course it didn't miss Seth's eyes.

_  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
so you can get the real me_

One thing Melanie hid was she was a great singer. She took after her father unfortunately. He ran off and went on the road with a band of muscians and so Melanie hid her songs from even her mother who never as so much as turned on the radio. Seth came to her house one day to work on the project and her butterfingers slipped and page after page of her heart flowing songs fell to the floor and in front of his curious eyes.__

So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.

Seth was understanding as she told her story of each song to him but he was reluctant to say his own feelings. The sad lyrics made his heart reck for her, the happy his heart leaped for her. But he couldn't tell her… it was nothing he controlled.__

Now she's older now  
Yes, she's wiser now  
Can't disguise her now

_She don't need_

Melanie had grew as a person and also grew in happiness after Seth had be freinded her. She wasn't acting about being happy… most of the time. She still had her mask up but the only one who saw through it was Seth. His endless eyes could see through the sun and beyond… he even got through her mask and saw… beauty. Something she thought she'd never see.

_  
No one tellin her  
What to do and say  
No one tellin her  
Who to be_

Seth had reached her heart and finally he got her to sing… her voice was pure but had a pointed edge that seemed to give her a river quality. She reminded him of a gorgeous river, flowing on but always changing. She even told her mother of her musical love. Her mother simply incouraged her and smiled and said, "Melanie, do what you want in life. Your father is not like you."

_  
She's on solid ground  
She's been lost and found  
Now, she answers to G-O-D_

Melanie smiles at me. I bought her a cross necklace. She said that the cross gives her faith and she feels a little more confident with it. She told me of the time she hated god and wished to forget a god. I suppose she found the one thing I see in her that I can't comprehend, a love for a beast. Well a beast she doesn't know about.

_  
And she's confident  
This is not the end  
Ask me how I know  
Cause she is me._

Seth changed infront of my eyes and I was shocked. I fell to my knees and gaped at him, but I ended up with a smile on my face. I beconed him closer and he replied and moved closer. I ran my hands over his sand colored fur and giggled. He was almost purring. He looked at me with big wolfy eyes and I knew I could live with it. I'd learn to. I knew I could.__

You know I've been holdin on.  
Try to make me weak,  
But I still stay strong.

I learned the rules, tricks and glories of the wolves and even met the pack and I couldn't help but re-think it all. But the thought of losing Seth brought on the tears so I simply shut up. I hid it well from him and suddenly the need to cry vanished and I was perfectly happy.

_  
Put my life all up in these songs  
Jus so you can feel me.  
so you can get the real me_

I continued to write the songs and my feelings flowed out with ease into the stanzas and margins. It wasn't simply me trying to just get it on paper it was me… me on the page. I loved it.__

So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  


Seth and the pack wrapped me in close and held me tight and truly made everyday the best. It was even better than in New York and the pain for my father went away and was only left with happiness, the exception of those I love.

_  
So it's all or nothing at all,  
All or nothing at all  
Don't you know I can only be me.  
(I can only be me, yeah)  
_

The school weeks passed easily and the insults and rumors buzzed past my ears without so much as a care. The other day that cheerleader walked up to me and shouted in my face and I just shrugged and walked to my chemistry class. I let them slide and brush them off easily. It was like wind in a hurricane, there really was no segnificance to it._  
So take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all._

Seth ended up on night patrol on the weekends so I was pretty much date-less for a few weeks ti'll they switched. I was sitting on my bed writing my songs when there was the song of a small bark at my window. My house was by the woods and my mother was gone to a hairstyle convention so I opened my window and stepped back. I over estimated the size of Seth's wolf form. He jumped through the window and licked my cheek and I giggled. He was so affectionate even in wolf form.__

Take me as I am.  
Take me as I am.  
Said it's all or nothing at all  
Said it's all or nothing at all  


My bed became crowded as Seth sat at the end of the Queen bed and staired at me as I plucked the strings of the beautiful wooden guitar. Seth had gotten it for me as a birthday present and Embry taught me to play and I caught on quick. I placed the sheet of paper in front of me and began playing cord after cord and when I finally got the rhythm done I started to sing. The music flowed from me as if magically syncronized with the cords from the guitar. I smiled as Seth barked his approval at me and wagged his tail. I giggled and scratched behind his ear. I knew his sweet spot to well._  
_

_Just take me as I am,  
or have nothing at all. (This is me)  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing at all._

The night was long and at some point Seth went to the bathroom and changed back to human form, luckily he had jeans tied to his leg. He smiled at me as I strumed along to the words. He even contributed a gorgeous harmony. He had a wonderful voice. We played all night I think. His mom never worried, she knew how he felt for me, and luckily so did I.

_  
Just take me as I am, (take me as i am)  
or have nothing, nothing at all.  
Take me as I am.  
_

Seth fell asleep next to me on my bed that night. I had sang him to sleep cause I knew he loved my songs and I knew he was tired. Its funny I knew the song ws the song my father sang to me when I was little. I just smiled and sang to the words as if the lyrics had a point, a meaning. After Seth was fast asleep I curled up against him and thought about the song. Maybe the words had meanings like… mine did… Maybe Dad never left me completely alone.

Thank you for reading! I had an insperation is all! This is actaully my first Twilight story! Hope you like it! God Bless You All!

-M.J. Ethreal


End file.
